


Family Reunion

by Sophie_the_Stargazer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_the_Stargazer/pseuds/Sophie_the_Stargazer
Summary: The past is never dead. It is not even the past.
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Mission 1：Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title：Family Reunion  
> Fandom：Devil May Cry  
> Rating：NC-17  
> Pairing：Vergil/Dante，Dante/Vergil，Veril/Dante/Nero  
> Warning：Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics，Alternate Universe，Hurt/Comfort，Incest，Mpreg
> 
> 弃权声明：他们属于CAPCOM，我并不拥有他们，也没有通过他们来获利。
> 
> P.S. 本文是ABO背景的普通人无超自然能力AU，V/D互攻前提下的V/D/N。因为剧情原因可能会有一些比较脏乱差的描写。在本文的设定中，Vergil和Dante都是Alpha，Nero是Omega，他们都是人类，没有什么恶魔血统，本文也不包含任何超自然元素（虽然ABO世界观肯定会存在一些超出现实常识的东西），但会有一点科幻元素。游戏原作中Vergil、Dante、Nero之间的血缘关系仍然存在，而Nero在故事后期会怀孕，孩子的父亲（们）是谁不言而喻——所以没错，就是你们想的那样。以防有人雷这个，我在此提前警告一下。  
> 【时隔多年复健中，更新极不稳定，请谨慎食用_(:з」∠)_

Vergil Spardason教授即使不是加州理工学院数学系最受欢迎的教授，也肯定是这张名单上的前几名。数学系——甚至数学系以外——几乎每个学生都知道，这位Spardason教授拥有普林斯顿的数学博士学位，曾经在华尔街工作过，现在是一名极其成功的对冲基金合伙人；与此同时，Spardason教授也是知名的人工智能研发公司Urizen Technology Inc.——简称UTI的创始人，由他主持开发的专精图形处理的人工智能“V引擎”已经被应用在许多行业，特别是游戏和CGI制作方面，甚至可以说，近几年计算机视觉艺术领域的飞速进步都离不开Spardason教授和他的V引擎。

如果只是事业上的成功，Vergil Spardason教授或许还不至于令加州理工学院的众多学生，尤其是女学生，为他神魂颠倒——但如果他还是一位单身的男性Alpha呢？一位容貌出色，带有某种异国情调的艳丽，性格冷峻而疏离，年龄足够成熟且不是那种大腹便便的老白男的单身男性Alpha——这样一位男士几乎理所当然地会吸引各路Omega乃至Beta如同狂蜂浪蝶般追逐他的身影。差不多九年前，当Vergil Spardason刚在加州理工学院得到一份兼职教授的工作时，他的信息素到底是什么味道一度是CIT学生论坛上十分火爆的热门话题之一，某些胆大包天的学生甚至试图黑进学校的内部系统去翻看Spardason教授的个人资料，不过没人真的成功过。不久后，倒是Spardason教授自己公开了一些无伤大雅的个人信息，比如他的信息素味道——冰雪和火焰，极其罕见的复合型信息素、极其罕见的组合——才让这股狂热稍微消停了些许。

是的，Vergil Spardason教授的信息素味道是冰雪和火焰。严格地说，是一种南极般的冰冷混合着火焰般的辛辣。那几乎不算是某种气味，而是一种直接作用于神经的感觉。七八年前，Spardason教授曾在一次专题讲座结束后应在场绝大多数学生的强烈要求释出过一点自己的信息素。当时的场面一度接近失控，但Spardason教授只用一个眼神就让这群疯狂的Omega和Beta冷静了下来。至于教室里的其他Alpha？那些可怜人早在半分钟前就被Spardason教授的信息素怼到教室的最后一排去了。

事后，在场亲身体验过的学生纷纷表示，Spardason教授的信息素味道非常配得上他本人的二分之一冰岛血统——据说教授的父母一方是冰岛裔，另一方是意大利裔。多么名副其实的异国情调。虽然这似乎不太能够很好地解释Spardason教授那一头异于常人的天生银发，但谁在乎呢？Spardason教授够帅就完事儿了。

而对加州理工学院数学系学生来说，本年度的头号悲报大概就是Spardason教授决定在学年结束后辞去教职——根据教授本人的说法，“因为家庭原因”。消息传出后，学生论坛上有至少上百个贴子在讨论Spardason教授是不是终于遇见了一个能够拴住他的Omega以至于决意辞职，以及究竟是什么样的Omega才能赢得Spardason教授的真心。话题歪斜的速度都快赶上多米诺骨牌了。

——只有Vergil自己知道，根本没有什么Omega，从来没有。从二十年前到现在，他枕边的那个位置一直只为一个人保留。

6月23日，Vergil从他的“离职派对”——据Vergil所知，加州理工学院数学系以前可没有这么一个传统，Vergil合理怀疑这大概是他的同事们为了给他践行而临时想出来的借口——的聚会场地步行回到了家中。他的住所位于帕萨迪纳的橡树谷街13号，距离加州理工学院的校园只需要几分钟的脚程，虽然这个社区的房价不便宜，但Vergil在华尔街积累的财富完全足够他在这条街上买下一所独栋豪宅了。

Vergil关上家门，打开了中央空调，但没有开灯。大洛杉矶都会区的夜间光污染足够Vergil察觉到此时蜷缩在客厅沙发上的那个人影。

“Dante？”

Vergil走过去，轻轻拍了拍那个打扮得活像花花公子的男人的小腿。

身高足有6英尺3英寸，却硬把自己蜷成一团，缩在双人沙发里的银发男人迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，露出一抹与Vergil的眸子如出一辙的湛蓝。“……Vergil？”

“干嘛不回房去睡？”Vergil弯下腰，鼻子在男人的颈间蹭了蹭，“连灯也不开。”

“……我睡不着。”Dante咕哝道，“而且，不能开灯。你不在家。”

Vergil听懂了Dante的言外之意。“你偷溜回来的？”

“我想家了，Vergil。”Dante嗓音沙哑，“再不回来一趟，我可能会发疯，砸坏点儿什么东西，或者开枪打死什么人。”

“愿意跟我说说吗？”Vergil伸手把Dante的上半身拉了起来。他在双人沙发上坐下，然后让双胞胎弟弟把头放在自己的大腿上。“你现在闻起来有一股恶心的香味。”

“哦，你明白的，”Dante苦笑了一声，“那种地方的味道，怎样都好不到哪儿去。”

“你看起来简直精疲力尽。”Vergil的手指拂过Dante下巴上的胡渣。

“一整天一整天地听那些……怪物，如何把未成年的孩子折磨到尖叫，我觉得我……可能，至少可能有一部分，也变成怪物了。”Dante把脸埋进Vergil的腰腹，低声说道，“那不是什么好感觉。”

“那么你跟Morrison联系过吗？或者Trish？”

“他们帮不了我。”Dante侧过头望向兄长，“他们帮不了我，Vergil。”

“那么我该如何帮你，Dante？”正因为了解自己兄弟的工作性质，Vergil此刻只能在心里叹息。“你希望我怎么帮你？”

“我不知道，Vergil……”Dante深吸了一口气，“……我一直听见那些尖叫。”

“跟我说说，是谁的尖叫？”Vergil一只手放在Dante的太阳穴上缓慢揉压，另一只手解开Dante的衬衣扣子。

“……他们叫那个孩子‘Kyrie’，是个男孩儿，Omega，当然了，闻起来像你最喜欢的那种酸奶。十七八岁，最多不会超过二十，但我觉得他看上去也就十六岁的样子。”Dante喃喃道，脸上一片空白。“这孩子的脾气够硬，但在那种地方……这对他可没什么好处。鞭子，皮拍子，那种短木桨，还有其他的你能想到的玩意儿。那孩子一直尖叫，但就是不肯低头。我甚至想恳求他低头。”

“而你也碰了他。”Vergil的拇指在Dante的颧骨上抚摸着。

Dante凝视着Vergil，两双同样颜色的眼睛望向彼此。“是的，我也碰了他。”

“我猜，”Vergil的嘴唇印在Dante的嘴唇上，“你让他疼了，很疼。但你也让他释放了，起码有那么一瞬间，他得到了一点喘息的空间。”

“我尽力了。我希望我确实尽到了全力。”Dante的呼吸在加州的夏夜里都带着一丝凉意，“我必须先扮演好‘变态富翁Tony Redgrave’这个角色，然后才能做点儿别的。但这想法不会让我感到丝毫安慰。”

“愚蠢，Dante，愚蠢。”Vergil摇了摇头，“如果你演不好你的角色，那才是真的对任何人都没好处。你心知肚明。”

“……我当初或许应该听你的，去好莱坞或者拉斯维加斯找一份工作。”

“我相信你做演员或者做魔术师都会取得成功，”Vergil把Dante的衬衣下摆从他的裤腰里扯了出来，然后把那件已经被冷汗浸湿的衣服从弟弟身上剥掉，“但那些成功都不会像这份工作这样让你满足，让你感到心安——哪怕你可能因此而死。还记得你退伍后跑到我家里来的那一天吗？”

“哈，”Dante终于从喉咙里挤出了一声不那么嘶哑的笑，“你他妈的用一把格洛克指着我的脑袋，而我差点歇斯底里发作把你掐死。”

“感谢你当时还记得你哥哥是个没有受过正规军事训练的数学家。”

“然后这位数学家在我回过神来之后就把我掀翻在地毯上，”Dante张开双臂，环住Vergil的肩膀，“你扒开我的腿，把你那根比格洛克还硬的老二塞了进来。作为久别重逢的礼物，那他妈可真是令人印象深刻啊。”

“说实话，我现在也想这么做，如果你同意的话。”Vergil暗示性地挪动了一下自己的腰，让Dante感受到顶在肋骨上的硬度。“我十八岁那年第一次操你的时候脑子里想的东西跟你退伍那年闯进我家然后我操你时想的东西没有什么区别——而且我现在依然那么想。”

“哇哦Vergi，我亲爱的老哥。”Dante的眼睛亮了起来，“不得不说，你才是我这辈子见过最重口味的人。”

“嗯？”Vergil按住Dante的后颈，给了他一个侵略性十足的舌吻，“因为我从来不对哪个Omega发情，反而满脑子只想操你这个Alpha吗？”

“你知道你在道德观念这方面的脑回路异于常人吧？”Dante在Vergil的唇齿间低语。

“Dante，你再问我一万遍我也只会给你同样的答案。”Vergil的眼睛里掠过了一抹阴影，他的手指按在Dante的喉结上，“我从不后悔跟你搞在一起。而且非要说我这辈子为哪件事后悔过的话，那就是二十年前我没能阻止你去参军。我当时就该把你锁在我的宿舍里，一直操你直到我的精液混着你的血从你那双漂亮的大腿之间流下来。”

“我真应该逮捕你。”Dante听完竟然笑了起来，“我被你弄坏了，哥哥，我光听你这么说都能硬起来。”

Vergil没有继续说下去——因为没有那个必要了。他一边啃咬着Dante的嘴唇，一边动手把弟弟的裤子也剥了下来。Dante扭动腰肢配合着Vergil的动作。两股一模一样的冰雪和火焰的Alpha信息素在黑暗中碰撞，随即缠绵在一起。在正常情况下，Alpha与Alpha之间不应该存在任何性吸引力，Alpha的信息素对另一个Alpha的信息素也会产生严重的排斥才对。但是对于Spardason兄弟来说，“正常”这个词可能根本就不在他们的字典里，至少不在Vergil的字典里。这对双胞胎之中的兄长已经想不起自己第一次对亲弟弟产生亲情以外的想法到底是什么时候的事了——可能早于他们分化为Alpha的时候，可能早于他们失去父母的时候，可能早于Dante第一次为Vergil打架的时候，甚至可能早于他们开始有记忆的时候。Vergil在母亲的子宫里时就与Dante依偎在一起，Dante生来就是属于Vergil的，而Vergil同样生来就是属于Dante的。冰雪和火焰都是他们，他们拥有彼此，从始至终。

在初升的月光下，Dante赤裸的身躯像一条苍白的巨蟒，让Vergil忍不住掐住Dante精瘦有力的腰胯把他按在沙发里。Alpha不像Omega那样在动情时可以分泌出润滑的体液，因此Vergil必须先把弟弟的身体逐渐拓开。而Dante的身体已经被Vergil操熟了，虽然Dante有时候也会在上面插入Vergil，但他似乎更喜欢被Vergil侵犯的感觉。

“我都快有半年没见着你了，Dante，但你这会儿适应得倒是挺快的啊。”Vergil伏在Dante身上，在他耳边窃窃私语，“这几个月你玩儿过自己的后面吗？”

“不……”Dante急促地喘息，双手扣在Vergil背上，“我是撸过几次，也、也跟几个Omega做过——对，对不起！但我没碰过后面……”

“嘘——不必道歉，那是你的工作需要，我当然能理解。”Vergil满意地亲吻Dante结实的胸肌，“看来我真的把你弄坏了。”

Dante舔了舔嘴唇，“而你还挺得意——呃！”

“放松，Dante。”Vergil将自己的阴茎慢慢滑入Dante已经准备好的后穴。身为Alpha本来应当难以容忍被另一个Alpha侵入的感觉，然而Dante的身体可能确实已经被Vergil弄坏了，他仅仅紧张了几秒钟就松弛了下来，甚至主动把双腿盘在Vergil的身体两侧，括约肌蠕动着贪得无厌地吞下哥哥粗大硬挺的勃起。Vergil几乎毫不费力就一推到底了。他等了一会儿，让Dante适应身体内部被完全填满的感觉，然后便开始律动起来。Dante温暖的肠肉紧紧裹着Vergil的阴茎，甚至让他产生了一种剑与剑鞘的错觉。他一边亲吻Dante，一边腾出一只手撸动弟弟硬得流水的阴茎，目不转睛地欣赏Dante妩媚的扭动，蒸腾的汗珠滑过肌肤。

“啊……啊，Vergi，求你了……”Dante在Vergil身下呻吟着，放荡地乞求兄长赐予悖德的极乐。在Vergil的记忆中，不管粗暴还是温柔，Dante到最后都会完全敞开身体任他索取。再早几年，Vergil也许会沉醉于Alpha天性中的征服欲，将弟弟逼到极限，甚至大声求饶，但现在他已经彻底摸清了自己身下这具强壮美丽的肉体的每一块肌肉、每一根骨头、每一片伤疤和每一处敏感点。Vergil知道Dante的双腿可以张开到什么角度，韧带可以拉伸到什么限度。如果Dante想要疼痛，他可以给他疼痛，但不会真正伤害Dante分毫。Vergil已经过了需要让Dante流泪甚至流血才能获得安全感的那段日子了。

“看看你，Dante，”Vergil像吸血鬼一样吮吸着Dante的脖子，“你这么美，我的Dante，多么美丽。”

Vergil张开嘴，用牙齿碾磨着Dante后颈处的腺体——这个动作本应激起Alpha的防御本能，然而Dante却像濒死的天鹅般伸长脖颈，任由自己的双胞胎哥哥咬破那层覆盖着腺体的又薄又软的皮肤，将外来的信息素注入其中。Dante在那一瞬间攀上了极致的高潮，他哭喊着，反射性地绞紧了后穴的肌肉，令Vergil也按捺不住高潮的刺激，直接在他体内射精。

如果不看双胞胎兄弟完全相同的第二性别，Vergil的所作所为与Alpha标记自己的Omega没有任何区别。

“……呼，Dante，你这样明天可能会肚子痛。”Vergil颤抖着品尝久违的性爱余韵，低头舔舐弟弟的唇齿。“该死，我居然忘了戴套。”

“……哦闭嘴吧Vergi，我恨套子。”Dante已经连说话的力气都快没有了，神志迷乱地小声嘟哝道，“现在，陪我，睡觉。”

“如你所愿，弟弟。”

Vergil弯腰抱起Dante，向楼上的卧室走去。

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：Vergil和Dante的姓氏采用的是冰岛人名规则，即：孩子的姓氏=父亲的名字（First Name）加上“son”（儿子）或“dóttir”（女儿）后缀。所以严格地说，冰岛人没有我们所理解的姓氏这种东西。对冰岛人来说，同一个家族内部每一代人的姓氏都可能发生变化，而且同一对父母生下的孩子，如果性别不同，姓氏看上去也不一样。【因为鬼泣系列的游戏原作没有明确指出Vergil和Dante的全名（如果他们有的话）到底应该怎么写，所以我决定利用一下冰岛人名规则以便给他们设计一个合理的姓氏
> 
> 注2：加州理工学院（California Institute of Technology，简称CIT或Caltech）在中国的名气可能不如哈佛、耶鲁、斯坦福、普林斯顿、麻省理工这些老牌名校，但也是一所世界顶尖的私立研究型大学。加州理工学院的校园位于洛杉矶市东北部的帕萨迪纳，全校学生仅2000人左右。加州理工学院的校友包括钱学森和理查德·费曼等世界知名学者。
> 
> 注3：加州理工学院的校园东边确实有一条路叫橡树谷街（Oakdale Street）。我用Google Maps查的，这条路上都是独栋大宅，平均售价估计在100万美元左右。
> 
> 注4：6英尺3英寸约合190厘米。鬼泣系列似乎没有列出过Dante的具体身高，但一般认为他应当有一米九。【Sparda的血统真是优越啊~~~
> 
> 注5：Dante与Vergil提及的“格洛克”指的是格洛克17半自动手枪（Glock 17），具体到我设定的时间，Vergil持有的是一把第三代格洛克17（他们是美国人，可以合法持枪）。该款手枪发射9mm帕拉贝鲁姆子弹，以可靠性和高性价比著称，是广受各国军队、执法部门以及民间使用者喜爱的一代名枪。


	2. Mission 2：Pheromone Paradox

Dante被自己的生物钟唤醒时，Vergil还在睡觉。熹微的晨光透过窗帘缝隙照进卧室，他们身下的高支数埃及棉床单柔软得惊人。Dante用手肘撑起身体，安静地看着沉睡的Vergil。过了好一会儿，他低下头，在哥哥光裸的肩膀上印下一个亲吻，然后轻手轻脚地离开了温暖舒适的大床。

Vergil的这栋房子一共有三层，另外还有两层是地下室。房子的三楼有两间卧室，其中一间是Vergil住的主卧室，另一间则属于Dante。不过Dante实际上很少在自己那间卧室睡觉——无论Vergil在不在家，Dante都会在属于哥哥的主卧室过夜。所以，Dante的那间卧室其实是他的衣帽间和储物室，毕竟那个房间里甚至连张能睡人的床都没有。Dante把自己不常用的个人物品堆放在那间卧室里，常用的东西则随性地扔在Vergil房间的各个角落。身为数学家而且还有轻微洁癖的Vergil已经为此不止一次地吼过弟弟了，而Dante的道歉永远都是“我错了，我下次还敢”。

Dante悄无声息地溜出Vergil的卧室，回到他自己的房间，钻进卫生间里飞快地冲了个澡。滚烫的热水带走了Dante身上残留的疲惫和酸痛，也让他的精神重新振作起来。Dante用毛巾随意地擦了擦头发，关掉水龙头走出了浴室。他伸手抹掉梳妆镜上的雾气，对着镜子打开了电动剃须刀。

刮干净了胡茬，Dante抬头凝望镜子里的自己。他和Vergil是同卵双胞胎，他们出生时拥有相同的基因。在他们仍是孩童的时候，他们两人是如此相似，甚至可以换上彼此的衣服假扮对方一整天，连他们的母亲Eva有时候都分不清哪一个儿子是Vergil、哪一个儿子是Dante。然而二十年的岁月足够将Vergil和Dante分割成两个人——Vergil年纪轻轻就成了一位世界知名的学者，当代最杰出的数学家之一，身家亿万的华尔街传奇，冉冉升起的硅谷新星。而Dante则作为一个普通人默默无闻地长大，高中毕业后参军，进入海军陆战队，Semper fidelis，在泥浆和汗水中将自己打熬成了一条“地狱犬”，奉命前往阿富汗和伊拉克驻扎，巡逻，战斗，杀人，最终带着一身斑驳的伤疤、萦绕不去的噩梦和铺满胸膛的勋章悄然退役，浑浑噩噩，无处可去。

如果十一年前的那个夜晚，Vergil没有认出他的话，Dante甚至不知道自己的结局会被写在什么地方。这或许就是命运的吊诡之处。两套几乎完全一样的基因在不同的生活环境里最终长成了两个在许多方面泾渭分明甚至截然相反的人。

没有多少人知道Vergil Spardason教授还有一个双胞胎弟弟。实际上，如果不是他们俩有着相同的信息素味道和一头遗传自父亲的耀眼银发，恐怕也很少有人会把一位受人尊敬的数学教授、亿万富翁和一个不修边幅的洛杉矶警察局特殊犯罪科的警探联系在一起。这对Dante来说倒是件好事，虽然Vergil完全不认为自己有一个平平无奇的弟弟是什么不能让外人知道的事实——毕竟事实就是事实——但Dante劝住了他的哥哥，因为Dante的工作性质决定了他在个人生活方面最好尽可能低调一些。Vergil偶尔会对此发出一些抱怨，不过他也充分理解Dante这么做的理由——Dante所在的“特殊犯罪科”是一个委婉的说法，这个部门的实际职责是调查那些与Omega相关的违法行为和犯罪活动，包括且不限于性侵、绑架、谋杀、人口贩卖等。显而易见地，隶属该部门的警探常常需要出入某些显然不甚合法的场所，而有一个名人兄长在这种情况下通常没什么好处。

事实上，Dante最近半年都在用一个伪装身份执行卧底任务，可即使是神经粗大如Dante，在巨大的压力之下也感到越来越窒息了。焦虑和抑郁是几乎所有卧底探员都必须面对的问题，而特殊犯罪科的工作内容更是令这些问题愈发显得尖锐。Dante甚至没跟他的上司Morrison报告就暂时地脱离卧底身份，偷偷溜回家去找Vergil——好吧，一个擅自行动的罪名他多半是逃不掉了，不过LAPD大名鼎鼎的“骗术师”也不缺那么几份要写的检讨——但只要Dante没有因为任务压力而酗酒、嗑药或者干出什么更糟糕的事儿来，Morrison就会对他时不时的逾矩行为继续睁只眼闭只眼。

偷溜回家找哥哥要抱抱乍一听或许幼稚到爆炸，但这就是Dante至今仍能活着喘气儿的秘诀。Dante在回家时就尽可能去除了自己身上所有与卧底任务有关的东西，重新返回到“Vergil的弟弟和伴侣Dante”的身份——这就像一种仪式，能让Dante重新找回自我平衡。不过代价则是他又得花不少工夫让自己的身心再次转变到卧底状态中去。而Dante心甘情愿这么折腾。

Dante从五斗柜里拿出一罐特制的快速染发剂，把自己微卷的半长银发染成了一种相当骚包的酒红色。他换了一件黯红色真丝衬衫，搭配浅灰色亚麻西装外套和长裤，戴上一对闪亮亮的钻石耳钉，另外还在脖子和胸口处喷了点从Vergil那儿顺来的Bois du Portugal。很好，他现在看上去足够像一个风流肤浅的花花公子了。

Dante从另一个抽屉里找出了一个木制的雪茄盒，从中取出一根雪茄凑到鼻子前，闭上眼睛深深地吸了一口气——几秒钟内，Dante的信息素气味就从冰雪和火焰变幻成了与这根雪茄几乎毫无区别的烟草味儿。

Dante抬起头，再次望向镜子。他现在看上去已经不再像Dante Spardason警探了，也不再看得出哪怕一丝与Vergil Spardason教授相似的影子。他扭了扭脖子，调整脊骨弯曲的弧度，卸掉宽阔的肩膀所蕴含的力量感，一条腿斜出半步，将胯部转动了一个微妙的角度以强调自己精瘦柔软的腰肢线条。

“Tony Redgrave。”他望着镜子，自言自语，“你的名字是Tony Redgrave，来自新泽西州的……”

——※——※——※——※——※——

Vergil醒来时，天光已经大亮。他并不意外地发现Dante早已不在床上了。昨晚的肌肤相亲仿佛幻觉，而Vergil对此几乎习以为常，虽然他一点儿都不喜欢这种感觉。

通常Vergil会用一杯黑咖啡作为一天的开端，不过今天早上Dante出门前在厨房的流理台上给哥哥留了煮好的燕麦粥、水泊蛋和一杯鲜榨果蔬汁，于是Vergil思考了一秒钟，就放弃了心爱的咖啡机。

手机铃声骤然响起时，Vergil刚把用过的餐具放进洗碗机里。他一只手按下洗碗机的开关，另一只手拿起手机。“你好，这里是Spardason。”

一个熟悉的女声从听筒里传来：『Vergil，听说你从CIT辞职了？怎么样，下个月的管理层会议，你能飞一趟纽约吗？』

“Lady，”Vergil开口打断了他的女合伙人，“你知道我不喜欢离开洛杉矶，更别说这种我出不出席都无关紧要的会议。”

『嘿，你可是咱们基金的投资算法研发组的首席科学家，什么叫你出不出席都无关紧要？』远在东海岸的那位女士抱怨道，『你自己算算，自从你搬到洛杉矶去了之后，这些年翘掉了多少会议？你隔个两三年能心血来潮驾临纽约一次都算不错了！』

“远程视频已经足够，再说投资者关心的是我的算法能不能为他们带来丰厚的收益，而不是我这个人到底在哪儿。”Vergil不为所动，“我很忙，去年我甚至错过了里约热内卢的国际数学家大会，所以你不应该对我缺席管理层会议感到意外。”

『呵呵，没错，所以你也错过了你的菲尔兹奖。而到下一届国际数学家大会，你就超过40岁的获奖年龄限制了。』

“我去年没有得奖与这件事无关。”Vergil解释道，“国际数学联盟既然已经选择了Akshay Venkatesh，就不太可能再选一个同样是做数论方向的获奖者了。”

『那你觉得明年的阿贝尔奖你有希望吗？』

“我不是为了拿奖而做研究的。”

『探究宇宙真理，哈？』

“最起码，数字是纯粹的。”Vergil踏上楼梯，往三楼走去，“我想你一大早打电话给我，并不是为了这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事吧？”

『是有一些基金运营方面的事务，不过我猜你大概没耐心听我在电话里说，所以你自己去看邮件吧。』Lady停顿了一下，『另外就是上次你托我调查的那件事，我这边有点眉目了。』

“哦？”Vergil停住脚步，“具体说说。”

『那个名字怪怪的Temen-ni-gru基金会，就我能查到的信息来看，完全是一个很普通的慈善组织。我还没搞清楚它的资金来源，不过它的公开活动主要是赞助一些心血管疾病、糖尿病和癌症方面的医学研究，跟几个知名医学院也有合作，比如说哈佛啦霍普金斯啦。所以这个基金到底是哪里引起你的兴趣了？』

“……没什么。”Vergil的手指在楼梯扶手上叩了两下，“把你查到的信息发到我的邮箱里吧，麻烦你了，Lady。”

『真是惊悚，Vergil你这家伙居然会道谢了？』

“我相信我具备一般人类的礼仪常识。”

『对，你只是懒得开口。』Lady发出了一阵轻笑，『我想这个人情至少值得一辆摩托车。』

“随你挑选。川崎，雅马哈，铃木，还是本田？”

『本田就不错，或者考虑一下哈雷？只有你弟弟才是川崎的狂热粉丝，Vergil，你家车库里摆了几辆他买的川崎了？』

“三辆而已。去年圣诞节我本来想给他买一辆新车作为礼物，但他说不是自己买的摩托车，骑起来就没有成就感。”

『鬼话连篇。』

“我同意。”

『好吧，Vergil，你继续享受加州的盛夏阳光，我待会儿还得去跟几个散发着腐臭的老头子厮杀一番。下周日我会飞一趟洛杉矶，有些事情需要跟你当面谈。』

“收到，回见。”

Vergil挂掉电话，站在Dante那间卧室门外。通常来说，没有Dante的同意，Vergil不会进入这个房间。但昨晚Dante的某些反应让Vergil不得不担心。

担心。如果让Lady知道那个铁石心肠的Vergil Spardason居然会担心某人，这位华尔街最出名的女投资人说不定会大笑起来。

“……但愿是我多虑了。”

Vergil抬手打开房门。

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：Semper fidelis是美国海军陆战队的格言，拉丁语意为“永远忠诚”。这句格言有时也被缩写为Semper Fi。“地狱犬”（Devil Dog）是美国海军陆战队的别称之一，此外海军陆战队也被称为“锅盖头”（Jarhead）和“皮领”（Leatherneck）。
> 
> 注2：Dante用的香水是Creed的Bois du Portugal（葡萄牙之木），这是一款木质东方调的男香。个人觉得这款香的气质还挺适合Dante的，很有男性气概，又不失骚气。顺便说我给Vergil本人选的香水也是Creed的，就是那款很出圈的Silver Mountain Water（银山之水，也叫银色山泉）。这两款香水我自己都有，所以才敢大胆地写进文里。【讲真Creed家香水除了价格太贵以外几乎挑不出毛病_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 注3：Vergil与Lady合伙的对冲基金，其操盘模式对标的是现实中的大奖章基金（Medallion Fund），一个由美国的文艺复兴科技有限责任公司（Renaissance Technologies LLC）管理的投资组合。该基金的年回报率平均高达35%，在1994年至2014年中期这段时间里，其平均年回报率更是高达71.8%，远超业界常见的20%之标准，被誉为世界上最成功的对冲基金。
> 
> 注4：菲尔兹奖（Fields Medal），正式名称为国际杰出数学发现奖。这是一个在国际数学联盟的国际数学家大会上颁发的奖项。每四年评选2到4名有卓越贡献、且年龄不超过40岁的数学家。得奖者须在该年元旦前未满40岁。
> 
> 注5：2018年的国际数学家大会是在巴西里约热内卢召开的，该届大会上有四名数学家获得菲尔兹奖：英国籍库尔德裔数学家Caucher Birkar（原籍为伊朗）、意大利数学家Alessio Figalli、德国数学家Peter Scholze、澳大利亚籍印度裔数学家Akshay Venkatesh。其中，Akshay Venkatesh的获奖原因是“对解析数论、均匀动态、拓扑结构、表示论的研究”。按惯例，同一届菲尔兹奖不会选择两个研究相似领域的获奖者。
> 
> 注6：阿贝尔奖（Abel Prize）是国际数学界的最高荣誉之一，设立于2001年，以纪念挪威数学家阿贝尔（Niels Henrik Abel，1802年8月5日－1829年4月6日），2003年首次颁奖。阿贝尔奖每年颁发一次，每届获奖者为1到2人，由挪威自然科学与文学院的五名数学家院士组成的委员会负责宣布。
> 
> 注7：川崎、雅马哈、铃木、本田是日本最有名的四大摩托车厂商，其中川崎在国内的名气可能略逊于另外三家。以及，这个雅马哈就是你们所知道的那个造乐器造音响也造发动机的雅马哈。至于哈雷就不用我介绍了吧。
> 
> 注8：Dante在鬼泣5中使用的摩托车似乎没有明确的原型，不过CAPCOM在鬼泣5发售后倒是跟英国摩托车品牌Triumph合作，打造了全世界仅此一辆的概念摩托车“Triumph Bonneville Bobber Dante Model”。我个人对Triumph这个品牌并不是特别感冒，因此给Dante的摩托车选择了日本四大顶级摩托车厂商之一的川崎（Kawasaki）。


End file.
